1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to applicators and more particularly to devices for improving the dactyl application of topical medicaments and other preparations.
2. Related Art
Numerous medicaments in cream, ointment and liquid bases have been formulated for topical application. In many instances, the preparations have been applied with a bare dactyl. This approach was both unsanitary and inefficacious. Not only was there a medicament residue which had to be cleansed from the dactyl but, in addition, since the surface of the dactyl harbored microorganisms, an opportunity was presented for harmful contamination of wounds, open sores and the like. Additionally, transfer to the applicator dactyl of excretions from an infected area occurred. Thus, utilization of this dispensing approach required assiduous digital cleansing both prior to and after dispensing. Further, this approach lacked accurate control of dosage administration.
A further approach used in conjunction with the application of topical medicaments included the use of cotton swabs comprising a wood, paper board or plastic stick with cotton adhered to one or both tips. Medicament was applied to the tip and from the tip to the affected areas. Unfortunately, if the affected areas were difficult to see, e.g. gingiva or other mucosa inside the mouth, it was difficult to accurately dispense the medicament at the affected area. As a result of this shortcoming, many preferred the use of a dactyl.
Another drawback was that the swab tip suffered from an inability to accurately control the quantity of medicament dispensed. The amount of medicament carried by the tip was difficult to control since many medicament bases were not subject to absorption. Usually, an excessive amount of medicament was often carried by the tip. This was either removed prior to dispensing or the affected area was overdosed. Further, precise control over the quantity of medicament dispensed by the tip to the affected area was not available.
In instances where the quantity of medicament on the tip was insufficient, multiple applications, each preferably including the usage of new swabs, was required.